Along with the development of the communication technology and the gradual popularization of the intellectual mobile phone, the data traffic in the wireless communication system appear a fast growing trend. If all traffics are transmitted to the core network for concentrated process, it will cause very great influence on the performance of the core network. In addition, it has always been an important difficult problem to solve the indoor coverage. In order to solve the problems, such as, the rapid growth and the indoor cover of the data traffic, the technology of the small-scale base station is rising progressively. In the small-scale base station, the data traffic is possible to shunt locally directly without passing through the core network. In addition, with the development of the technology, there may be the situation that the mobile phone interacts with the base station directly, that is, the traffic is already ended at the wireless side. Under the above-mentioned several situations, all the data will not pass the core network, and the core network is unable to percept the existence of the traffics, and is just unable to charge to the traffics. And the existing standard does not mention the related method and technology on how to support charging at the wireless side.
In the UMTS system, after the user completes the PDP activation, the serving GPRS supporting node (SGSN) and the network management GPRS supporting node (GGSN) will charge to the conversation respectively, to generate the SGSN charging recording data (S-CDR) and the GGSN charging recording data (G-CDR) respectively, and these two charging records will be transmitted to the charging gateway (CG) through the Ga interface. The CG will perform the combination process on the two, where the combination process is based on the GGSN address and the charging ID. The charging ID is assigned and transmitted to the SGSN by the GGSN when the charging starts, and both the S-CDR and the G-CDR will carry the GGSN address and the charging ID. After the combination process of the charging gateway completes, it will transmit the whole combined charging information to the charging center.
In the related art, it is mentioned when the information, such as the user traffic, etc., is collected locally, the CDR generated locally can be transmitted to the CG directly. But the procedure does not provide how to trigger charging, finish charging, and the specific information (such as the user identification IMSI) in the obtained CDR, and does not solve the problem of combining the local charging CDR into the whole charging record.